


everything i've ever wanted

by likeuwuahh



Category: CLC (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: ET - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, elktzu, non celebrity life, totally dating..., tzukie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: tzuyu is stuck overseas for an extended stay for work when she should be on a plane home to spend valentine's day with her girlfriend.screw it.girlfriend > work
Relationships: Chong Ting Yan | Elkie/Chou Tzuyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	everything i've ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> we really need more et fics PLS
> 
> (also, this is for the one advocate who i always see talking about ET, you rock)

Tzuyu sighs defeatedly as she collapses against the bed in her hotel room. The long hours over the past few days have been taking a toll on her, wearing her out. Here, she’d been thinking that she’d be on a flight back home by now, spending her Valentine’s Day with her girlfriend. Instead, she’s stuck for another few days because of the stupid company she’s trying to secure a partnership with. They want to hold more negotiations about their agreement over the course of the following meetings and honestly, Tzuyu is so done with everything related to being in Hong Kong right now.

As she holds her head in her hands, she’s not quite sure how to break the news to her girlfriend - but Tzuyu knows she has to call her soon. She doesn’t want to be on the end of her anger and even though Tzuyu  _ loves  _ seeing her girlfriend angry, she just knows this time will be different. After all, she did promise Elkie that she’d be back to celebrate the day together for the entirety of tomorrow.

So, when Tzuyu chooses to FaceTime Elkie, she’s already fearful of the outcome. And perhaps it can be seen immediately because as soon as her girlfriend picks up the video call on the other end, her face falls.

“I’m sorry, I really am. You know that I wanted to be there with you tomorrow. I’m stuck here for an extra few days at least. That inconsiderate prick of a boss wants me to hold some more meetings to tie up loose ends.” The apology tumbles out of Tzuyu’s lips without hesitation. “I wish I could be there.”

Even though Elkie’s smiling on the camera, Tzuyu is well aware that she’s upset. They’ve been together for three years. She knows almost  _ everything _ there is to know about Elkie Chong and she declares it with complete pride. That’s exactly how she picks up on the little twitch on the edge of Elkie’s lips, a sign of her keeping a frown from escaping. Then, there’s also that forced smile that Tzuyu can sense from miles away. God, if it didn’t hurt her that she’s the reason behind this.

“It’s fine. We spent last year together, didn’t we? Valentine’s is nothing.” Elkie attempts to sound nonchalant but Tzuyu can hear something else.  _ Valentine’s is everything. I want to spend this year with you. It’s not fine. _

“I promise that I’ll make it up to you. I swear. I’ll take a whole week of leave and we’ll go on a holiday and nothing will keep me away.” Tzuyu frowns, making a note of her decision.

Elkie giggles, lighting up Tzuyu’s heart and cocooning her with the warmth of a blanket. A sound she always loves hearing - enough for her tiredness to leave her body. What is she thinking to sacrifice spending more time with  _ her _ for a stupid meeting with her new partnering company. She can cherish the precious moments with the love of her life instead.

“As appealing as that sounds, you do know that it’s not easy for me to take leave off work?” Elkie blows a kiss to the camera, enrapturing Tzuyu all over again. “I love your mind baby, but it’ll be fine. It’s not going to make me love you any less. Impossible.”

Tzuyu, for a moment, thinks about how this woman right here has her heart in her hands. Her heart flutters in her chest no matter how many times Elkie calls her  _ baby _ and this time, it isn’t any different. She feels her cheeks grow warm and the fact that her girlfriend is already cooing over her is a sign that she’s definitely aware of her flustered state.

“I love you. I’ll see you soon, okay? You need to rest up for tomorrow. I want you to sleep well and smash that meeting tomorrow so that you can come back to me quicker.” Elkie sulks, making Tzuyu smile immediately.

“I love you too.” Tzuyu laughs at her girlfriend’s cuteness. “Make sure you rest too. Are you snuggling Youngie while you’re sleeping? Is she doing a good job of replacing me?”

Youngie is a gigantic teddy plush Elkie had won for Tzuyu at some silly arcade game in their first year of dating. As much as Tzuyu loves her, she leaves the bear with Elkie when she has her overseas trips for her girlfriend to sleep with when she’s feeling lonely.

“I almost can’t sense the difference. Maybe I won’t need your cuddles when you return.” Elkie sticks out her tongue. 

Elkie’s words create a whirlpool of fear in Tzuyu’s stomach as she considers her words. Does that mean she’s missed too much? Been cuddling Youngie every day because of that?

Her heart feels heavy, seeing Elkie like this - simply through a screen. Tzuyu closes her eyes for a mere moment, letting herself consider everything they could’ve done tomorrow. She lets out a shaky breath, opening her eyes to concerned eyes. Of course, nothing escapes Elkie’s eyes either.

“I’m fine, I promise. So, please, go to sleep as well.” Tzuyu quells her worries, reassuring her that everything is fine. It’s just another moment of unwanted solitude.

“Stay with me until you fall asleep?” Elkie suggests, Tzuyu simply nods, never hesitating to agree to her wishes.

(she also knows, Elkie will fall asleep before her)

(and, she also doesn’t tell her that she’s booked a flight back home)

(home: Elkie’s arms)

The thing is, Tzuyu believes partnerships with companies - or, anything related to her work can come and go. Opportunities will always come up in her line of work. But, another Valentine’s Day this year? That won’t come again. She’ll lose a day to spend with Elkie and truth be told, there’s nowhere she’d rather be than in the comfort of her home.

As Elkie is fast asleep on the screen in front of her, Tzuyu smiles softly, sighing as she thinks of her decision. She’s following her heart because it  _ definitely  _ knows what it wants. And it wants to spend hours cuddling with Elkie and sharing cheeky kisses and showering her with love and affection and so much more. Tzuyu wants to spoil Elkie like she always spoils her, with all the love that exists in her entire being and so much more.

Hesitantly, Tzuyu ends their video call to prepare herself for departure. Booking a flight now means she’ll have to be ready to be at the airport in the following few hours. While she doesn’t have much luggage, the whole checking out process is also time consuming. It’s better to be at the airport earlier rather than later.

She doesn’t give a reason to the future partner - simply tells him she’ll be gone for the next few days due to urgent matters. It’s not like Tzuyu had been lying. Her (possibly grumpy) girlfriend  _ is _ an urgent matter that she has to attend to.

The flight back to Korea has Tzuyu restless and anxious, but it eases away bit by bit when she reminds herself that she’ll be having an amazing day today with an even more amazing person. She’ll get to hold Elkie in her arms instead of sending her kisses and air hugs through a small screen. She’ll get to spend time with the only person who engulfs her mind and heart and everything else that belongs to Chou Tzuyu.

First thing Tzuyu needs to do when she lands is buy a bunch of flowers. Not  _ actual _ flowers because she hates the thought of tearing them apart only for them to die. She’d rather prepare something that she knows would look nice and also serve as a lovely present so that Elkie doesn’t skin her alive when Tzuyu surprises her later. But the problem is that she’s landed at an awkward time. Meaning, most stores won’t be open to cater to her needs. She either travels out of her way to find a suitable location or takes things in her own hands and creates the final product.

Even though she’s an architect, Tzuyu would  _ never _ choose to create something herself when it needed to be given in the following few hours. She nitpicks everything - and sure enough, a one to two hour task will take her hours to perfect to look remotely good in her eyes. Considering this would involve the love of her life, Tzuyu will not risk it, preferring to leave it to a true professional.

Soon enough, Tzuyu has a bouquet of chocolate flowers in hand and Elkie’s favourite breakfast in the other. By soon enough, she means it’s been at least a few hours chasing around for the perfect present but Tzuyu knows it’ll all be worth it in the end. Though, there’s still the specks of anxiety starting to flare up in her chest as she walks up to her shared apartment with Elkie. She sneaks into the house quietly, setting down the bouquet and plating their breakfast. Since it’s just after nine, according to Tzuyu’s observations, Elkie should be popping out of her room in the next fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes to be as quiet as possible  _ and _ to set up the table to lay out their breakfast.

Challenge success.

Tzuyu counts down the moments to recognition as Elkie exits their room, still processing her surroundings a little bit slowly. But nothing beats the look of pure shock on her face, sporting a massive grin seconds later. Tzuyu loses her footing a little as she catches Elkie in her arms, giggling as she’s showered with kisses - which are  _ then  _ followed by pinches.

“Ow, ow, ow!”

“You did not leave your meeting to come here.” Elkie pushes Tzuyu away when she tries to pull her in for a hug again. “I told you, it’ll be okay.”

“Oh, come on Yan-Yan. I couldn’t be there alone when you’re here alone.” Tzuyu whines, struggling to break Elkie’s hold. “I wanted to be here. Anywhere with you is better than dealing with work. You know that already. Did you really think I would stay there when you gave me your biggest pout ever?”

“Yan-yan-ing your way out of this is impossible. You only use that when you want to escape being scolded.” Elkie grumbles as she finally lets Tzuyu go, crossing her arms. “And, I didn’t pout!”

“You did Yan-yan, but let’s pretend you didn’t if that’s what you want.”

“Chou. The nickname isn’t working”

“Ouch, that hurt.” Tzuyu holds a hand over her heart. She knows it  _ always _ works, even if Elkie pretends to deny it. “I brought you chocolate flowers and breakfast. Am I really not going to get a kiss thank you Yan-Yan?”

Tzuyu senses the moment Elkie’s resolve caves and she cheers internally. 

(she would never do it publically, knowing she’ll be dead)

She’s overwhelmed when Elkie hugs her tightly, despite all the grumbling and snickering about her stupid decisions. She’s rewarded with a kiss, or two. Tzuyu’s too lost in the feeling of Elkie’s embrace to comprehend anything else. 

“You will always come first, no matter what happens. Your happiness is my priority.” Tzuyu finds herself being babied again, and she doesn’t mind a single bit right after she declares her feelings. She’s not quite sure  _ why _ but she loves every moment of it.

“I think you’re getting a little too cheesy lately. But I love it all the same. Thank you baby.” Elkie pecks Tzuyu’s nose. It’s enough to fluster her and Tzuyu chooses to hide her head against the crook of Elkie’s neck, basking in the ability to hear her girlfriend giggle teasingly (and then whining too when her cheeks get pulled).

Tzuyu has always wished for the best in life for her as well as everyone around her. Now, she has everything she’s ever truly wanted. All she’s ever needed in her life. And, she really wouldn’t trade this for the world. This is where her happiness resides, in the arms of none other than the love of her life, Elkie Chong. 

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
